


Compensation

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Series: Compensation [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drinking, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I was young, Maybe underage?, Non-Consensual Groping, Rape/Non-con Elements, and stupid, can you believe I forgot about this?, maybe underage drinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: Rangiku has a question for you, Gin...





	Compensation

"Hey, Gin, I've been meaning to ask you…" slurred a somewhat-drunk Rangiku to her best friend.

"Ne, Ran-chan?" he answered, smiling like he always was. Normally Rangiku would pull his cheek for calling her that but she was too inebriated to notice.

Rangiku took another shot of sake. "I've always wondered… Is Shinsou compensating for something?"

"W-what?"

The red-head draped herself around Gin's shoulders. The man's smile had disappeared somewhere and he was looking worried. Rangiku rubbed her flushed cheek up against Gin's pale one.

"Well, you know how Shinsou gets longer… And they do say that the bigger the sword, the smaller the—well, you know."

Gin got a chill down his spine. "Ran-chan, y-you're not really drunk are you?"

She ignored him as her hand wandered down from his chest to…lower down. "I guess if you're not going to tell me, Gin, I'll just have to check for myself," her grin was wicked and not at all drunk.

One minute, Gin was getting groped, the next he was halfway down the street. Back at the bar, Rangiku drank another cup with a smile on her face.

When Aizen asked Gin how his outing had been, the man just flushed and muttered, "Shinsou is not compensation…"

When Rangiku's roommate asked how her date had gone, the woman laughed and said, "We got to third base."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on ff.net on 2 March 2010. I am the original author and am reposting it here. It is seriously cringeworthy but decently written? I like the second part a lot better.
> 
> Oh, and I envisioned them as pretty young for shinigami in this, like maybe the equivalent of sixteen/seventeen. So, yeah, cringeworthy.


End file.
